Lovers
by UneLore
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto, they are roommates, friends and exboyfriends... but what if breaking up was the wrong thing to do? SASUNARU and I suck at summaries


**Disclaimer;** **Don't own the characters... -.-'**

This is another story in the "100 themes 100 stories" thing. And don't expect that much of me...

well **Enjoy**

* * *

**Lovers**

"God I hate him!" The blond almost screamed when entering his room and slamming the door shut. "Why does HE have to be in EVERY class I have?"

"Nice of you, to be thinking of me slamming the door right in my face."

"Sorry Kiba but I just can't-"

"Get over him yeah I kinda notice that."

"But he is every where I turn."

"Why did you agree on a date with the other one in the first place?"

"I don't know I thought I could-"

"Make _someone_ jealous?" The blond nodded and placed himself on his bed.

"I should be over it, it's what? Months ago. We were like young and-"

"Stupid. You still are." The blond smiled, then a light knock on the door made Kiba rush over to it.

"Hi, Hinata. Let's go. Naruto see you later."

"Yeah later Kiba, hi Hinata, bye Hinata." The door was shut and left Naruto with noting but silence, _I guess I have to do something about it,_ Naruto drifted off to his own world.

"Hey dobe! Do you have to spread all your stuff all around?" _Great the all mighty Sasuke,_ Naruto sighed and rose from the bed.

"Yea I must, it's in my nature!"

"Whatever just clean up some, I can't believe I am living with you, dobe."

"You know you could ask for another roommate, if living with me is such a drag." Naruto stated while he began cleaning, Sasuke stop what he was doing just to stare at the blond. "What? No smartass comment, teme?" Sasuke snapped out of it.

"Yea I _could_ but then you would only disturb my AND my roommate with you always clinging on me." Naruto looked over at the dark haired man.

"In your dreams." And then there was no more to that. Neither of them said anything else, Naruto finished cleaning and Sasuke started doing his homework.

"Well I'm of to training."  
"See you at dinner?" Sasuke asked without looking up from his papers.

"Yea…" The blond said opening the door.

"Same time as always?"

"Well when else? It's not I have a life." The blond left, Sasuke looked at the place where his friend just been, _just because you don't accept anyone of your fan girls or fan boys for that matters,_ he sighed and continued with his work.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"How was training?" Sasuke asked when Naruto sat down next to him at dinner.

"Good." The raven turned and looked at him.

"Good?"

"Yes good." He snapped.

"Don't sound like it was good to me."

"What do you care?"

"Excuse me for asking!" Sasuke rose from his seat and left.

"Damn." Naruto mumbled to himself as he left his seat and rushed after Sasuke. He caught him just outside their room. "Hey I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine." Sasuke open the door and walked inside, Naruto wasn't slow in following.

"No you're not. You're as fine as the training was 'good'." Naruto stated closing the door.

"Hn." Sasuke laid down on his bed, Naruto sat down on the edge of Sasukes bed.

"Sasuke, why do we always end up like this?" He asked after a minute of silence. "All we do is fight or get on the others nerve." He turned to face Sasuke.

"What do you want to do about it?" Sasuke asked, pulling himself up to an half-sitting position.

"I went out with Sai," Naruto said, after another moment of silence. "and you didn't do anything."

"What did you want me to do? It's not like I can decide who you go out with. And besides even if it didn't go well you could always use someone from your fan club as-"

"You really are a jerk!"

"It's not like you haven't done it."

"Just because you do it doesn't mean I would!" Naruto almost screamed.

"I did it once!" Sasuke stated. "When…"

"When, what?" Naruto demanded.

"…" Sasuke rose from his bed, starting to walk away; Naruto grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"When did you 'use' your fan club?"

"When we broke up." Naruto let go of his arm and stared at him.

"Y-you did?" He sighed and turned around looking at his… ex-boyfriend.

"Yes. The same night we broke up, I met one of the guys from the fan club at the bar and it just happened."

"That was why you weren't home that night…" Naruto said in a low voice looking down on his hands, tears slowly filling his eyes.

"You looked for me?" Sasuke tilted Narutos head up. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" He slapped Sasukes hand away and tried whipping his tears away.

"Naru?"

"Stop it Sasuke. " Naruto rose from the bed, Sasuke walked in front of him.

"Did you look for me? Did you come back?"

"What does it matter now? It's over now isn't it?"

"Is it?" The blonde looked up at his roommate, blue eyes meeting ebony eyes. "Naru…" Pale hands caressing tanned, blushing cheeks.

"Sasu, we-"

"Shh… no talking." He decreased the small space between them, slipping one hand up the blonds back and the other still at his cheek, he placed his lips on those small pink one belonging to his roommate… former lover… love. Guiding Naruto back to the bed without breaking their kiss was just as easy as it was months ago. Now on top of his former lover he started giving him light kisses down the tanned boys jay and neck making small moans slip out of him. Slowly he started unbutton Narutos shirt, kissing the new appeared skin with every button he undid. Coming back up they kissed again, this time with more passion. Sasuke licked Narutos bottom lip, begging for entrance which he got without hesitation. While tongues battle for dominance, tanned hands slipped under the others shirt roaming over his chest and paled hands found half erected nipples to play with.

"Ah-Sasuke:" The blond arched his body up against his former lovers, making him bite down on his lips, at the feeling jolting though their bodies as their clothed groins grind together. Sasuke moved his hand and held the smaller boys hip down, whispering in his ear; "We'll get there."

Feeling Sasuke nibble on his earlobe he arched his head back giving his former lover full access to his neck while half tugging half dragging in Sasukes shirt, wanting to get it off, making Sasuke chuckle against his skin, sitting up he pulled his shirt off. Earning a smile from his…

Naruto pulled himself up gazing at the half naked Sasuke, reaching his hands out against the pale chest. Tracing his fingertips over small scars; "You've been training to hard, again." Sasuke leaned down and captured his lovers lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I am just guessing that you want a nice lemon right here, but I just can't write it...at least not right now. I've been trying, but a complete sex scene, that's just out of my reach right now. I WILL write one, sooner or later ;) **

**thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**Love Unelore **


End file.
